Stay With Me
by Mystic Pluto
Summary: A little oneshot with a happy ending. SakuraxSasuke


**Stay With Me**

Just a One Shots for Sasuke**x**Sakura!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I will soon rule the world! AhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHMWUWUWUWUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH--- (cut off because a tranquilizer if injected through the shoulder)Kari walks over and drags dazed body off of the screen.

It was raining, the battle was raging relentlessly. The three young ninja were trying to protect the Village Hidden in the Leaves from the attack with the other Genin. The Chunin and Jounin were attacking from the back of the wave.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were fighting as many as five at a time. Sasuke was quick to dispatch his attackers, and Naruto's Shadow Clones were a great help, running around defending, helping to take back into the city where nurses waited. Naruto himself was also useful, especially in fighting close to Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura would take time to take down her opponents though. As soon as she defeated one, she would only have a few seconds to breathe before another came at her. She had just finished another opponent, and was ready to collapse. But a Jounin from the attacking village saw her fatigue, and went over to her, quick to stab her through the stomach with his poison tipped kunai. Sakura gave a scream that sounded through the battle field unheard and fell to the blood soaked grass, her eyes closed in pain. The poison was one meant for suffering and paralysis before death. The Genin lay still on the grass barely breathing, tears leaking from her eyes out of the crucial pain. The Jounin was about to stab her again in the arm, but was stopped by a very pissed off Sasuke.

The raven haired boy had run over to defend her after calling a Naruto clone to come and get her. The clone grabbed her and was making his way over to a battlefield nurse, when an explosive jutsu was triggered in that area. Screams sounded in the area and the ninja ran from it.

Sasuke watched through wide eyes, before turning around to face Sakura's tormentor. "How dare you? Sakura!" he shouted as he rushed forward kicking the Jounin in the stomach. He then grabbed the Jounin's discarded kunai and secured it into the man's back. He then went on a fighting spree, getting rid of any ninja in his way that was attacking them, trying to find Sakura.

He slipped and fell a few times over, always getting up again, scanning the ground for any signs of her pink hair. He couldn't find her anywhere. As he strode across the area, another explosive jutsu was triggered, and the last he saw before blacking out was bright light.

Sasuke woke to the feel of rain on his back and clothes, and the smell of death. He winced as he sat up. The grass and ground was stained red, as were most areas on his clothes. He looked around warily, and realized there were Jounin, Chunin, and Genin from the Fire Tribe running around finding the others. He looked a little ways in front of him and something pink and red caught his vision.

He stood shakily, and limped over to a small figure that was none other than his Sakura. "Sakura," he said painfully as he collapsed next to her still form. He sat up shakily and pulled her close to him, holding her in his arms. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and her eyes closed. Her dress was torn in many areas and her face was scratched and she was bleeding from a cut on her cheek. She had also managed to rip the kunai out of her body. "Sakura, please don't die, you have to hang on." Sasuke said quietly, his emotions having a mind of their own. He hadn't cried since the day Itachi had slain the entire clan. But here he was now, tears streaming down his face, and onto the girl's face.

She stirred, and opened her bright green eyes. "Sasuke?" she asked barely above a whisper. He widened his eyes a bit. "Yes, yes Sakura. I'm here." he said, holding onto her tightly. She smiled. "Thank you Sasuke. Thank you," He smiled a thin grin. "Here, I'll go get help, I can get Kakashi-sensei-" Sakura shook her head. "No Sasuke, no. Just, please stay with me. Till, till the end. Please, that's all I ask." Sasuke shook his head. "No Sakura, you can get help, and be healed," Sakura coughed up some blood. "No Sasuke. I don't want to be selfish, but I want you to be with me when it happens, then I can go peacefully." she said, grinning. Sasuke gripped her tight. "I won't let you be alone, I'll follow immediately. I'll be right behind you, I promise you Sakura."

Her green eyes widened. "No Sasuke, you can't." He smiled at her weakly. "When you die, I'm going to follow you. It's the only way we can be together. It's my only choice. I can't live without you. I love you Sakura." he said, tilting her chin up, and placing his lips on hers.

When he finished, Sakura gazed up at him. "Sasuke, me too, me too…" but she cut herself off as she rested in his arms. "Sakura?...SAKURA!" his cry was heard across the battle field, and Naruto looked to the west, his eyes threatening tears for he couldn't find Sakura or Sasuke. "Sasuke? SASUKE!" he shouted, hoping both him and Sakura were still alive.

Sasuke grabbed his own kunai, and gabbed himself in the heart. "Where only my Sakura can get to," he said before falling to the ground. Naruto appeared, and gasped. Sasuke and Sakura, they were both unmoving, the girl in her lover's arms. Sasuke and Sakura also shared a grin. "No." was all Naruto could say, before crying out in rage for Kakashi.

Onyx eyes opened slowly, and looked over the room. It was dark, save for the opening in the curtains. He sat up straight. "Sakura!" Events of last night and earl this morning flooded his mind. He placed his head in his hands. Who ever helped him would pay for separating him and Sakura. He looked over to the door as it opened slowly, and a shadowy figure walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hn?" he asked, sort of. He felt a soft hand reach up and stroke his cheek. "Who, are you?" he asked. He felt lips on his and fell against his pillows. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, to hurt you like that. I didn't think that I'd make it." Sakura's voice was like Heaven to his ears. "Sakura," he said, tears threatening to stream down his cheeks. "I thought I lost you," She snuggled closer to him. "We just have to thank Naruto." Sasuke Smiled while hugging Sakura. _Yeah, I'll thank him, for saving our lives._

_**End**_


End file.
